The Weekend On Hold
by Whitlocklover32
Summary: Jasper is Bella's mate and she doesn't know it till this weekend after a little dirty talking and a lemon things will get a little interesting. Right now it is a possible one shot but may be made into something more. J/B Lemons included.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This story came to me as a possible entry into a contest however I decided not to enter it. I thought I would share it with you anyways. If you don't like it, I am sorry. However most of you know that when an idea comes to someone its best if you get it out of your head or it rattles around in there never leaving you alone. I would like to thank the project team beta website for their interesting articles that helped me to look over my own work with an objective eye. I might take my other stories and rewrite them…For now though on with the story. I would also like to thank my Beta Karebear1969and my pre-reader Merc80.

* * *

**

**The Weekend**

It was my turn this weekend to watch the sexiness that is Bella Swan. I have waited so long to get her alone, and she has no clue. What's in store for her? I know she has been feeling things for me just like I feel them for her. This weekend is going to change some things. The rest of the family was getting ready to leave when Ali walks up to me, and asked me to go for a walk. No one else in the family knows but she and I are only friends with benefits. Our divorce finalized the day we met Bella. She takes me out into the woods far enough away from the house that no one else can hear our conversation before speaking.

"I will try to keep Edward out of my head this weekend. Do remember not to hurt her because I love her almost as much as I love you." I growl in response to this does she really think I would hurt her best friend? "_Yes she does,_" I think feeling her emotions. Well, I will just have to prove her wrong. She really doesn't need to worry. I love the girl with all my undead heart.

"I won't hurt her Ali. I plan on making her mine. I would rather hurt myself than hurt her," I growl out to her. She nods before turning around and heading back towards the house. As I still stand there I start making plans in my head, starting out with the dirty talk, I will be doing to get Bella into the mood.

I head back to the house blocking all my thoughts so that Edward cannot hear what I have planned for his innocent little Bella. Ha, innocent she won't be, by the time I am done nor will she be his. I walk back into the house in time to see Edward give her a hug and a quick chaste kiss before turning to me. Damn her hormones have driven me crazy, ever since the day he brought her home. He doesn't know what the fuck to do with her, turning her on then leaving her all hot, and bothered.

"Don't let any harm come to my mate, or I will kill you," He growls out.

They walk out the door, and a few seconds later pull out of the drive way. I know they won't be back till early Sunday. I walk into the room; the sun setting behind her is absolutely breathtaking. I walk up the stairs not completely sure what to do now. Walking into my room I make plans for making her mine. Hours pass before I realize it is time to feed the human. I can hear her stomach growling like she is in the same room with me.

I walk down the stairs into the kitchen and make her veal parmesan and a pasta penne. Sitting her plate down on the counter I walk into the living room. Walking up, behind her, she jumps startled by the quietness that I display.

"Your dinner is ready Bella," I motion towards the kitchen. Her lust fluctuates at the sound of her name coming from my lips. Yes, I knew she has feelings for me as well. She walks into the kitchen sitting down at the counter and grabbing the fork. As the food passes her lips, a moan falls from them. I never knew that watching a human eat would be erotic, but every time she takes a bite it is so damn sensual.

My lust starts to overcome me, flooding every pore. She finishes her dinner, licking her lips. Her little pink tongue sticking slightly out of her mouth makes my little soldier stand, at attention. She stands up taking her dishes to the sink. She reaches for a glass, her shirt riding up on her showing a bit more of her luscious skin. I walk up behind her, pinning her with my arms on each side of her. Her arousal is evident as I brush my arms across her breasts. She yawns, shit I forgot that she needs to sleep.

Her fatigue dripping off of her I realize tonight is not going to be the night I start with her. "Bella Darlin' you need to get some sleep before you fall asleep on your feet," I tell her gently releasing her from my arms. I step away from her and she runs up the stairs almost tripping over her own feet. This will work out better seeing as I should hunt before I make her mine.

I head out the door into the forest quickly tracking down a mountain lion. I take it down quickly, snapping its neck before draining it. I scent, another animal close by not as appetizing, but it will have to do I quickly take off in that direction. Finding the damned deer I lunge for it, snapping its neck, and latching on. I drain it completely and then I quickly bury it. I then go back and quickly bury the mountain lion.

I head back to the house taking time to think about the things I plan on saying to my Bella. I walk into the house and head for the second floor. I walk into my room; grab a towel, and some clothes, before heading to the bathroom. I turn the water on adjusting it till it is completely hot. I peel my clothes from my body before climbing into the shower. Letting the water run down, my body, I think of my Isabella naked, and I quickly grasp my rock hard cock, slowly stroking up and down.

My pace quickens, thoughts of her moaning underneath me working me into a frazzle. My cock starts twitching in my hand; it grows harder with each passing thought. I explode with a roar. Thank god these walls are soundproof to humans, or she would have woken to find me with my dick in my hand. Damn that would have been embarrassing.

I wash up quickly now that my orgasm is over. I get out of the shower quickly grabbing the towel, and drying off before wrapping the towel around my body. I walk out of the bathroom and standing; there is Bella a blush lighting her face as she notices the lack of clothing. She turns and quickly walks back down the hall her lust permeates the air. I walk into my room. My cock is hard again. I pull on a pair of sweats and a wife beater.

I walk back out of my room, listening to where my Bella is. I find her back in her room and asleep at that. I walk into the room and sit down in the chair in the corner. I know it is kind of creepy watching her sleep, but I know that Edward likes it, for some reason. I mean to find out why. After about five minutes her sleep deepens, and she starts moaning. Okay I think I have figured out why he likes watching her, fucking pervert, yet I am no better.

Her moans turn to sighs and an occasional whispered name. The shock is that it is not Edward's name, which falls from her lips it is mine. I preen slightly with pride my mate knows who she belongs to subconsciously now I just need to get her to realize it consciously. I sit there listening to her till morning when she starts stirring. I leave the room and head to my own. I hear her up and moving around five minutes later.

She walks down the stairs and makes herself breakfast. She sits down and starts eating. I hear her get up putting away her dishes, before heading into the living room and sitting down. I wonder what she is doing, but think to myself let her have a little bit of time to wake up before I go down there. About an hour or so later I hear her get up and stand in front of the window. I walk down the stairs.

She stands there looking absolutely beautiful. I walk up behind her startling her. Her heart racing, her hand flies to her chest, which is heaving. So damn beautiful, I brush the hair that has fallen in her face aside, and lean in close to her ear.

"Are you alright Darlin'," My lips brush her ear with every word that comes out of my mouth. Her heart is full out racing now, a blush tingeing her face.

Her voice, the barest of whispers, when she answers, "Yes Jasper," Mmmmm, I love it when my name falls on her lips, now to put my plan into action.

"Mmmmm, the feelings that you are having Darlin' make things extremely difficult on me. I just want to rip your clothes off of you, bend you over, and take my tongue, and run it between your glistening folds. I bet they are drenched just thinking about what I could do to you," Her arousal fills my nostrils, damn it's working.

"I would work my tongue in and out of your juicy cunt, and then I would take a finger and slide it in slowly teasing your clit with my tongue. Would you like that Isabella?" A moan falls from her lips, yes my Darlin' you are getting very turned on by this. I also know that I will do everything I said while I am talking.

"I would bring you to an orgasm with my tongue and fingers first before letting you feel the effects of my ability bringing you to another orgasm. Then I would rip my clothing off before pinning you to whatever hard surface was close by and enter you swiftly fucking you till you came one last time before I spilled my seed deep inside of your pussy," Her chest heaves even further, her knees almost buckling under the weight of her lust.

Feeling her acceptance of me, I begin touching her beautiful body, a constant stream of moans fall from her lips. I rip her clothes from her body, letting my hands trail down her. I look into her beautiful eyes. They are filled with so much lust and desire that my gift is not needed. I drop to my knees and begin to fulfill the words; I spoke to her letting my tongue ravish her beautiful cunt. I slip a finger inside her. She is so damn, hot and tight. Moving my finger in and out I begin flicking back and forth across her clit at a near inhuman speed. Her breathing becomes deeper and screams start coming from her as her first orgasm hits. As it finishes, I hit her with my ability.

Her second orgasm slams into her and her knees buckle; my arm steadies her before I rip my clothing off. Pinning her against the wall I enter her as swiftly as I can without hurting her. Her back hits the wall with every thrust as I bring her to her final climax before I spill my seed deeply inside her growling out MINE. She whimpers out YOURS, as we continue to ride out our orgasms together.

I pull from her gently and carry her upstairs. I sit her down on the bed before going into the bathroom and running her a bath. I walk back into the bedroom; lift her up to carrying, her into the bathroom. I place her gently in the bathtub and start washing her.

"Darlin', you are mine now. There will be no more Edward for you. There will only be me from now on," I need her to know I am a possessive creature.

"Yes Jasper I have wanted this all along, but you were with the pixie. So I went with Edward."

"I am telling you right now Isabella, I am possessive by nature. There will be no more mention of Edward. You are mine."

"Yes Yours!" She says before taking the sponge from my hands and continuing to wash herself. I growl slightly, letting my displeasure be known.

"Now Darlin' I was washing you. Please let me have the sponge back," She hands it back and I slowly dip it in between her legs. Rubbing circles over her clit with the sponge, I start trying to get the answer I am looking for again.

"You are mine Isabella. I do not want you around Edward anymore," I say to her gently, but leaving no room for error.

"Yes Yours Jasper. I love you and only you," There's the answer I am looking for I remove the sponge from between her legs and let my ability bring her to another orgasm. I am fully happy now. I have my mate. Once this weekend is over, she, and I will not be the only ones to know it. I pull her up out of the tub and take her back into the bedroom. I lie her down all sopping wet on the bed. I slide between her legs slipping a hand down between her folds. I play with her little button of nerves, flicking over it quickly. She gasps out her pleasure as a finger slides into her and begins pumping. This time won't be as gentle as I plan on fully claiming my mate.

I don't wish to hurt her, so I add another finger and then another stretching her so that this won't hurt as badly. Feeling her orgasm about to hit, I pinch her clit roughly. It slams into her; I pull my hand from her and slam my cock into her dripping core as hard as I can without hurting her. My ability working overtime, I hit her with a shit ton of lust and desire as I pound into her relentlessly. I feel myself hitting that spongy spot inside her as her body clamps down on mine. She screams in pleasure, her voice almost hoarse.

It is damn near excruciating how tight she is. She explodes for the fifth time, and her body is completely shaking now. Damn I wish I didn't have to stop yet, but her body can't take much more abuse. I promised I wouldn't hurt her, but I do plan on marking her as mine. I slow down my thrusts to let her catch her breath. Her breathing stabilizes only for me to speed up again hitting that spot over and over. Her euphoric high never ending, and she almost passes out from the sheer bliss her body is feeling. I push more lust and desire into her, and her body tightens down on me one more time. I spill my seed into her before biting into the soft flesh at her neck. She screams out her eyes widening as I push venom into her body. I pull my teeth from her neck before letting my tongue lathe over her sensitive skin sealing the wound.

Her pain starts almost immediately, my regret for causing her pain makes the tears well up in my eyes. The last thing I see in her beautiful brown eyes before they close is forgiveness. The phone rings. I look down to see Peter's number, so I answer it.

"Well Major it looks like you will have a shit storm on your hands when they get back. Which they will be soon seeing as the pixie slipped."

"You have got to be kidding me right, Peter. She said she would keep him out of her head. Tell me the venom will have time to get to her before he gets back?"

"It will have time to get to her Major but only just. Your mate will wake up in about three days. You won't be by her side because Esme will ask you to go on a hunt. She will wake while you are out hunting and boy will she be pissed. Edward will be there by her when she wakes," He says then hangs up. The fuck he will be near my MATE when she wakes up.

A growl rips through the air. The door slams open, and in comes Edward. He lunges for me. I sidestep him as Alice comes through the door followed by the rest of the family. Alice grabs Edward before he tries to attack once again.

"Sit down!" The order coming from Carlisle, I leave the room temporarily to get clothing on. I walk back into the room and Edward growls at me.

"Shut it Edward. Jasper how could you do this to your brother? You bit his mate. He wanted her to stay human."

I growl at the word mate. _She is not his mate, she is MINE! I won't share her with him, no!_

"She is not his mate. She is mine Carlisle. Ask Alice she knows. She was planning on telling Edward soon. I planned this weekend to finally claim my mate. Isabella has accepted me as such. In the mating process, I put my claiming mark on her," I get up and walk over to my Bella turning her head slightly to show him.

"Rose, Alice, can you please get some clothes for my mate. Everyone else, please get out I don't wish to hurt you all, but you are too close to my mate. She is naked."

A gasp comes out of all of them except Edward. Well, what do you know he knew that she was mine, and he still went after her? For this I should have his head. All the men stood up and left the room, while Rose and Alice got Bella dressed in something comfortable. They joined us in a few minutes.

"Now Edward, how long have you known that Isabella was mine? Why did you go after her?" I growl out advancing on him slightly. He crouches in defense, "I don't know what you mean Jasper," I project what I am feeling from him to Carlisle.

"Edward! You are lying to everyone," Carlisle growls out to him. Edward bows his head in defeat, "I have known since the day that Alice had the vision about Bella," All holy hell breaks loose then. I lunge for him, no one stopping me before I rip his arms off. They finally stop me when I go for his legs.

"You are lucky Edward. If the family wouldn't have stopped me, I would have burnt you, right here," I walk out of the room.

Three days later. My mate should be done burning soon. I am out hunting with Esme when the phone rings. It is Peter letting me know my mate is about to wake up. I head back to the house, walking into the room to see my mate crouched down in a corner with Edward trying to get close to her. I growl lunging at him only to be knocked down by my mate lunging at me and burying her teeth into my neck. Fuck things just got interesting.

* * *

**Should I keep this as the one shot it was meant to be or should I expand upon it. Let me know in review.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: Everyone who reviewed asked for it so you shall receive it, here is the second chapter. I would like to thank my beta KareBear1965 and my pre-reader Merc80 for all the help that they gave me on this story. I would also like to take this time to say thank you to all of you who have reviewed, alerted and put me in their favorites. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.**_

* * *

**_You could be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare_**  
**_Either way I don't wanna wake up from you_**  
**_(Turn the lights on)_**

**_Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare_**  
**_Somebody pinch me, your love's too good to be true_**  
**_(Turn the lights on)_**

**_Sweet Dreams- Beyoncé Knowles_**

BPOV

I could feel nothing but fire. I counted until the flame felt like it was going to consume me. I counted two thousand eight hundred and eighty minutes before I lost count. Two whole days of counting and the fire didn't seem to want to go out. Why don't they put the flames out, can't they see that I am being burnt alive? I want to open my mouth and beg them to put out the flames. I want to ask them to just kill me, to just say that anything would be better than this, but I don't. If I did, they would think I was weak, that I couldn't handle this, and that I am not worth anything. After I lost count of the minutes, I started to get angry, then downright pissed off, then outright enraged.

How? How could someone do this to someone they loved? The thoughts raged through my mind, and the anger ate away at me. I know I asked to be a vampire, but I had no preparation for this. It just kind of happened, while I was making love with Jasper. Great now my anger is directed at Jasper. Oh don't think I won't get even with you my mate. My mind flashes over what happened and my life, images playing through at lightening speeds.

Charlie, Renee, Carlisle, Edward, Alice, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jake, Phil, around and around these names floated through my head all of them, including Jasper. Finally, after what feels like an eternity burning, I start to be able to feel relief in my extremities. Starting with my feet first, the pain receding further with every minute and seemingly concentrating in my heart. I start to be able here, not necessarily, a good thing as I can hear Edward mumbling something along the lines of, he will win me back._ Not bloody likely, there is no way in hell I will go back with Edward._

My heart starts beating faster and faster sounding like it is going to explode out of my chest, the pain has fully moved from everywhere else on my body right into my heart. The crescendo of the beating thrums loudly at my temple and suddenly it stops. My eyes open with a mere thought, and first thoughts are that I am in danger.

A hiss comes from my mouth, and my hand flies to it as my body moves with no conscious thought. I crouch down in the corner, my eyes flitting around the room taking in the scene before me. There is Edward right in front of me, advancing on me, and I let out a growl trying to halt his movement. In walks Jasper and I see red. He lets out a growl, and my hackles rise. He lunges at Edward and I lunge for him, my anger still burning for him. My teeth find, purchase in the side of his neck almost by instinct. He marked me and by god, I will mark him.

A wave of calm crashes over me, ahhh he is trying to calm me well we aren't going to play that game. I shove all of my anger towards him letting it hit him as completely as I can. He falters, his arms sliding around me to keep me attached to him. I am sure the only reason that he is doing this is, so I don't attack anyone else. Well unfortunately for him the only one I am angry at right now is him. My emotions start to settle. My teeth start to retract from his neck, and my tongue reaches out touching his skin. Another emotion bubbles to the top, a need filling me that I have only felt for this man.

My lust begins to soar, and I let him feel it full force. His eyes turn pitch black with hunger, his emotions only fueling my own. I notice from the corner of my consciousness that Edward has left the room, and my lips seek out Jasper's neck. Instead of biting him again, they press firmly to him leaving wet kisses all over his collarbone. A purr escapes him as my touch reaches out touching him and tasting him. My hand starts tracing over his body, with light touches to each of his scars. It runs down over his abs and brushes over his extremely hard and large erection.

A hiss comes from him, as my fingers work down his zipper and slide inside. I fully palm his hardened length, squeezing gently being mindful of my strength. I clasp my fingers around him reveling in the steely yet soft feel of his shaft. I begin to gently stroke up and down, my fingertips fluttering over the head of it. His hips buck up into my hand, his eyes rolling back in his head, and he moans softly. His hand grasps my wrist gently, tugging it, trying to remove it from his pants. I growl and my hand tightens around him, not wanting to let go.

"Darlin', you have to stop, or I am going to come in your hand. I would much rather prefer to be buried in your tight body when I explode." I reluctantly release him from my grasp, letting my annoyance and acceptance flow through me to him. He flips us, ripping off both of our clothing, before spreading my legs, and roughly placing himself at my core. He pushes in hard and quick, a hiss of pleasure falling from both of our lips. His pace rough and fast as he pounds into me moans, and groans, hisses and growls fall from him. "_This is definitely not the tender lovemaking that we had before my change," _I think to myself.

A scream falls from my lips, as my orgasm slams into me; I lean down and sink my teeth back into the mark I already left on him. He roars out his release, biting down on my neck in the same spot as before my change. One of my lusts now sated the other rises to the top, and I start to claw at my throat in desperation. My mate reaches for my hands and pulls them gently from my throat before he pulls me up off the bed. Jazz then helps me get dressed and pulls me towards the door murmuring that he is so sorry. He forgot how hungry newborns could be.

A growl rips through me at the scent of Edward coming down the hall. My mate pushes me behind him securing me to his back as he draws near.

"What did you do to her while I was gone Edward, she doesn't seem to like you much right now?" Edward's eyes widen at what Jasper says. He looks like he is debating on telling him the truth or not. It would not be a smart idea for Edward to lie to him, but it seems like he is going to.

"I don't know what you mean Jasper." A hiss comes from me at the blatant lie. Jasper's stance changed from a defensive one to an offensive one, and if it was possible, Edward's eyes got even bigger. I am sure if he were human, he would have pissed himself. I step out from around Jasper, walking closer to Edward.

"Bullshit!" Bursts forth from my mouth, and venom flies out. My rage picks a new target forgetting Jasper, for the time being. "Why don't you tell Jasper exactly what you said to me while I was asleep or better yet I will." Jasper's eyes bounced between the two of us, not sure exactly. What was going on, but not liking it one bit.

"Isabella, I do not know what you are talking about," My hand lashes out, striking him across the face, knocking him back on his ass.

He is up within a second and lunges straight for me. Jasper steps in his path at the last second pulling both of us out of Edward's reach. Edward lunges for us again and before he can reach us, he is on the ground with my mate on top of him, biting him in a way that would decapitate him if he so much as jerked his head. I lean down getting right into Edwards face.

"Edward I suggest you don't move, and that you tell my mate everything. It needs to be the truth, or I am sure you will be missing your head," I growl out to him, letting my displeasure show on my face.

"I… told her I would get her back. That I will not let you have her. That you are a monster, who destroys all he touches. Just look at what he did to Alice. She was his mate before you Bella and he left her for you," A growl rips through Jasper.

His teeth go into Edward's neck, farther hitting bone. I place my hand on Jasper, letting my love flow through him. He calms almost instantly, the color of his eyes changing from black back to honey. His teeth slide from Edward's neck but his hold tightens on him.

"Edward, Alice and I were never mates and about being a monster, I admit my past was not a good one but don't you think that, that should be between me and my mate? I plan to talk with her about my past, as she has seen the scars and know what they are."

I realize the pain in my throat is back and start clawing again. Jasper noticing the thirst is back grabs my hand, and he pulls me pass Edward. He takes me into the forest far away from any people. No hunters will be out where he took me, and he lets me go telling me to follow my instincts. I take off running a scent hitting me that is so delicious smelling. The beating of its heart like music to my ears, I quickly track down the animal. It is a bear and boy is it angry when I disturb its meal, it rears up on its hind legs and moves to attack me. Its big claws swipe at me ripping my clothing from my body, I lunge for its neck, snapping it, and sinking my teeth into it. They slide into its neck like it was butter, cutting through the sinews. The blood flows hot and thick into my awaiting mouth, the fire dying down in my throat.

As the blood stops flowing, I feel the presence of another vampire. Lifting my eyes, I look around my eyes shifting back and forth looking for any danger. My eyes finally land on my mate, standing in all his golden glory. My lust and desire rise, I don't think I will ever get enough of him. He strides over to me, a different hunger burning in his pitch black eyes. Lust, desire and love course through me, as I watch the Greek god moving closer to me, as if he was in slow motion. My eyes twitch from his face to the massive bulge in his pants, taking in the fact that it is hard.

When he reaches me, he pulls me roughly into his arms. A purr rises up from me, as I am pushed back into a tree, the clothes having been ripped from my body while I was fighting with the bear. His clothes are in the way, so I reach out and rip them from his body. He lifts me up and my legs wrap around his hips. His tip lined up with my dripping hole. I slam myself down on his cock, taking him in to the hilt. He starts pounding into me, my back hitting the tree with so much force that a crack resonates and we fall to the ground with bark lying all around us. He doesn't stop, animalistic in his thirst for me. My back is pushing further into the ground with each thrust of his hips meeting mine, the sound of thunder sounds as our skin slaps together.

A deep growl burst forth from him as his speed doubles, an unladylike scream falls from my lips as my orgasm peaks. His orgasm hit with the force of a hurricane, the emotions swirling around causing another orgasm to rip through me. He slides from me looking around for something to clothe us with and coming up short, he scoops me up into his arms. He runs with both of us back to the house, scanning the emotions of everybody before entering it. Everyone it seems is busy, so he enters the house, running up the stairs at a speed that would have even us vampires dizzy. We enter our room and he sets me down on the bed, lying down beside me. He pulls me into his embrace, tucking me into his frame.

* * *

_**Please review, it makes writers smile.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: Thanks to each and everyone of my readers, you make my stories what they are, and you make me smile on a daily basis. I would like to thank my beta and my pre-reader Karebear1965 and Merc80, they give more help than anyone can ever possibly know. I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter. Now on to the story.**_

* * *

_According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless_  
_I can't do anything right_  
_According to you I'm difficult, hard to please_  
_Forever changing my mind_

_I'm a mess in a dress, can't show up on time_  
_Even if it would save my life_  
_According to you, according to you_

_But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible_  
_He can't get me out of his head_  
_According to him I'm funny, irresistible_  
_Everything he ever wanted_

_Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it_  
_So baby tell me what I got to lose_  
_He's into me for everything I'm not_  
_According to you_

_According to you- Orianthi_

* * *

BPOV

We lie in completely silence and tranquility almost able to forget about the things that are going on with our lives now. A knock sounds at the door, and Jasper releases me from his side so that we can get dressed. Now fully clothed I walk to the door and open it, standing there is Edward. The look on his face is priceless; he looks like someone took a shit in his blood.

"Bella, may I speak with you alone?" I'm in a daze; I thought he would have gathered that I am not interested. I don't feel appreciated by him, why would I chose him over Jasper, who makes me feel special, who makes me feel alive and not put down for every little thing.

"I think that if you have something to say Edward, it can be said in front of Jazz," I say raising my eyebrow at him, trying to portray; I will never trust him again. I know he is trying to talk me back into being with him, but it just won't work. He makes me feel so weak and useless, as if I can't do anything right.

"I would really like to talk to you alone," he says gently but urgently. Exasperated I agree, turning to Jazz I give him a soft smile and let it show in my eyes that I am remorseful. We both know if I don't do this now that he will just keep bugging me until I give in. He takes me down the stairs and out the door, through the woods to his meadow. He turns to me and before he can even talk, I hold up my hand.

"Let's get this straight before you even start Edward, I am not coming back to you now nor will I ever. I am fed up with the constant streams of letdowns and put downs, according to everything you have ever told me you don't love me. You just want to change me into something I'm not. You try to keep me so locked up into a bubble. You don't like it when I speak my mind, you act as if I am stupid, and you let Alice play Bella-Barbie knowing that I don't like it. In the meantime, I feel more and more useless and unneeded not to mention that you make me feel not worth the effort you seem to feel you put forth." I say before he can even speak.

He shifts uncomfortable with what I am saying to him; he just doesn't seem to get it because he opens his mouth and says that he can work on it if I just give him a chance. What did I do for the last year and a half?

"You shouldn't have to try Edward; Jasper doesn't have to work at it. I am everything he wants; he makes me feel beautiful, intelligent, like my opinion matters. He doesn't treat me like a child. He treats me, as if I am the love of his very long existence, and he treats me, as if I matter. He doesn't walk all over me, telling me whom I can and cannot be friends with, he doesn't tell me I cannot do something that I want to. He does try to talk me out of things when he thinks I might be hurt, but ultimately he lets me make the decision. He didn't deny my right to choose whether I wanted to spend eternity with him or not. Edward I can't do this with you anymore. I love Jasper; he is my mate, not you."

I turn around not letting him speak and head back towards the house. I speed my way to my loving mate, throwing the door open and running up the stairs into the room. I toss my arms around him, hugging him tightly I let my love flow towards him. The smile that comes across his face is breathtaking; I know I made the right choice in that moment. My hand reaches out and I cup his face gently, running my finger over his plump bottom lip, I lean into him and brush my mouth over his. I draw his lip into my mouth and nibble gently on it, god I have wondered if it was as juicy as it looked for quite a while. It was ten times better than my imaginings.

His eyes are burning with desire as he reaches down and places his hands firmly upon my backside. He lifts me against his body and my legs with a mind of their own wrap around his waist. My heels digging into his firm buttocks, I grind against his glorious member, my juices soaking through my panties and his pants. His nostrils flare. His eyes darken from amber to deep dark black pools of desire. Instantly, I find myself pinned between a very hungry, horny Jasper and the wall. He grinds deliciously into my drenched core, a needy growl building up in his chest.

He pulls away from me slightly, and his hands start to undress me, as my hands do the same to him. Our clothes land on the floor, and I am pushed right back up against the wall. My legs reposition themselves around his lean hips; he guides his tip to my entrance with his hand. The other hand tangles in my hair, as he pushes roughly into me. My head is tugged backwards, and he plunders my neck with his tongue and teeth sucking and nibbling a path from one side to the other. He pounds in and out of me at a startling pace; it is rough and needy in its intensity.

My body starts to convulse with the signs of my slowly approaching orgasm. His gift flows over me encompassing me with his lust and desire, heightening my pleasure. My hips buck into him, matching his pace, and my unneeded breath catches in my throat. I cry out his name as the spring inside me snaps and the full force of my orgasm hits with the crash of a tidal wave. My body clamps down on his fast pistoning shaft, he pumps three more times and falls over the edge of bliss spilling his seed deep inside of me. He walks us over to the bed, never pulling himself from my depths, and lies us down on the bed with him nestled between my legs. He starts to tenderly make love to me; I close my eyes in bliss, and think to myself that this is going to be a long night.

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	4. AN

I know that I haven't written in a very long time but I felt the need to post this.

Katie

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be loosing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Raven Servathen

Eradona

Master-of-Mythology

AbyssKeeper

Devil Hunter Kira F Sparda

Glorious Burden

amulet black rose

moonstruckgirl15

RozaXDimkaBelikovForever

ItaSaku1

Pugsleysmom

Themswhitlock

Kirbs85

Whitlocklover32


	5. AN2

I need some help coming up with some ideas for some of my stories; either post a review with the idea or PM me the idea. If I use your idea you will get credit in the chapter it is used in. This hopefully will help me get over my writers block that I have been suffering for 2 years on these stories. Thanks and hope to hear some really good ideas.

Katie


End file.
